The Rain
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: She hates the rain and we both know it. But why did she follow me? Liley oneshot


**The Rain**

Lilly's POV

Pouring rain. It's hard for Miley. It has always been hard for Miley. I never knew why, but I knew she never liked to be alone during a rain storm. And right now it's pouring rain outside. She had told me at school that her Dad and Jackson would be gone for the evening. She was finished with her homework, so she had nothing to do. I of course hadn't finished mine and had to work on it that evening. Little did we know that a rainstorm was coming right for us. I also knew for a fact that Miley had only told me about her fear of rain; not anyone in her family. So of course, right now I rushed over to her house as fast as I could, to be there with Miley and comfort her.

I had developed more then friendly feelings for her awhile ago. I was scared at first, but soon accepted it. Although I would try not to let anything get in the way tonight because I knew she needed me.

I looked at the time once it had started raining; Miley has already been alone for a few minutes. So I abandon my homework completely, ran out the door, and headed straight for her house. Every few steps, the rain came down harder, but I was there within a minute. Through the blurred window on the door, I saw her sitting on the couch watching TV in her p.j.'s. I wanted to get to her, so I didn't bother knocking.

"Hey Miles, are you ok?" I asked as I breathed heavily from running. Then Miley jumped up at the sight of me looking drenched.

"Lilly, did you run all the way here?!" she ran to the kitchen and got a towel, then ran back over and handed it to me.

"Yes of course, come on it's not that far. And why didn't you call me as soon as the rain started?"

"Thanks Lil, I really appreciate it." she said. Then took the towel and rubbed some more cold water off my neck that I missed. Oh gosh, if she keeps these things up all night, I swear I'll do something I might regret. "I'm sorry I didn't call, I was trying to distract myself." Then we both walked to the couch and sat down.

"Well I'm here now, so how about we play a game?" I suggested, then got up and ready to get some.

"I would, but Jackson left the fun ones at his friend's house the last time they had a party. So now we just have a few boring board games." She answered in a bored voice.

"Well then, how about a movie?" I tried moving things along.

"No, I'm pretty much bored of all the movies we have by now." Miley answered in the same bored tone.

"Well alright, that's fine." Then something just occurred to me. "Oh, hey Miles."

"Yeah?" she sighed in boredom.

"I was just wondering if you're ready to tell me about the rain now? You know, about how it bothers you so much? I've never known except all you've told me is that you're really scared of it. So, do you think you could tell me?"

"Yeah I-I'm sorry I haven't told you for so long, but it has just been kind of hard, but you're right, I think you should know. It's because…because well, it rained the day and kept raining the day after my Mother…" her voice began to choke up. I didn't let her finish and instead hugged her tightly.

"Oh Miley, I am so sorry."

"It's ok Lil, it's really ok." She mumbled into my shoulder, then I let go so I could hear her. "I guess I just never told you 'cause I didn't want to think about that memory each time it rains. I just want to have you here."

"Really? What do you mean by that?" Did she really mean what I thought?

"Yeah, I-I just wanted you here to distract me and watch a movie together you know?"

"Oh, ok." I sighed and I must have put too much disappointment in my tone, because now Miley was the one looking concerned for me.

"Lil, is there something wrong?"

"Alright well one, I think there's something you're not telling me and two, I _know_ there's something you're not telling me. Because you already said you didn't want to watch a movie and now you suddenly do?"

"Yeah well, what's wrong with changing my mind?"

"Miles, first you said you wanted to have me here and then you said you wanted to have me here as a distraction. Nice cover up, but there's something else isn't there?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"No Lilly there was…ok well I just…ugh! It's complicated alright, can't you just understand that?"

"I'm your best friend, can you understand that? You can tell me anything."

She bit her lip and looked at the ground for a moment, debating whether or not to tell me something. I patiently waited now. I knew she would open up soon.

"It's just…just complicated ok?" she said in a grumpy tone.

"Fine, since you're not talking, then I guess I should say something." I couldn't believe that I was actually thinking about it, but I had to say this sometime.

"Alright, like what?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Well I've been holding back something too and I think it's about time I said something."

"Lilly what's wrong?"

"Alright it's like this; Miley I love you."

I was shocked with myself. The words came spilling out of my mouth, too fast to explain them. They spilled out as fast as the rain was falling down now. I glanced out the window the second after I spoke; the rain was pouring rather hard now, but I'm sure I could make it home and not be completely drenched.

I looked at Miley quickly before I ran out; she had a slight look of shock and…amazement? Yet she also looked like she knew what I was about to do. Of course looking out the window was a give away. Then right after I looked back at her, I shot up from the couch and ran out the door.

"Lilly wait!"

I heard her calls fade. The rain was my protection now as I knew nobody ever likes coming out in rainstorms like this, especially Miley. I think I was the only one who likes the rain and the way it felt, coming pouring down on me.

Once I was a few blocks away from Miley's house, I stopped jogging and slowed down at the corner of the street. Then I rested my back against a light post standing there on the street corner. I closed my eyes, but it was only for a moment. My eyes flicked open at the sound of my name. I heard it once more a bit louder. And then I heard small puddles being splashed as the person came closer. It was Miley. I couldn't believe it.

"Lilly….wait up…" she stopped next to me and put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Why did…why'd you run off like that? Especially in the middle of a conversation like that?!" she caught her breath and stood up to me.

"Look I'm sorry I just…I just didn't know what to do."

She grabbed my wrist as she walked up to me. "You're not going anywhere this time until we talk things out."

"Wait Miley, what about the rain? Are you ok?"

Miley took a step closer to me. "Like I said before Lilly, I want to have you here. And so when I have you here, the rain isn't so bad anymore. I can get so lost with you, it feels like the rain isn't even here right now." she was smiling as she spoke.

"So, so are you saying that you feel the same? You would run out in the rain just for me?" I was amazed.

"Yeah Lil, this is what I meant when I said it was complicated, but I didn't think you…"

"Yeah Miles, I really do feel the same. That's why I always stay with you whenever I can and I always come running over when it rains. I will always be there for you Miley, because…well I love you." I smiled.

Then Miley suddenly moved her face closer and pressed her lips against mine. Once I felt them, I was warm all over. I moved into the kiss and stepped forward so our bodies were in full contact and we warmed each other. I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want to let her go.

"Lil, I think, I think we're getting a little wet." Miley gently broke the kiss and chuckled quietly.

"Yeah good point, so back to your house?"

"Ooh yeah. And you know we still have a few more hours to ourselves." She said slyly.

Just after that I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. They had a long trench coat and a brim hat and they were slowly walking toward us. It looked much like Oliver, but I shrugged it off, I decided we would tell him later.

"Well lets hurry then." I laughed.

Then with that we ran back to Miley's, hand in hand. As we were jogging, I stole a quick glance back. The person had taken a step under the light post. Now I was sure it was Oliver as I saw his face was slightly lit up under the light post and I barely made out a small smirk come across his face.

**A/N** And that's the end. Any good? Reviews please…


End file.
